


Stay with me, sure I make mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everyone is magically alive, F/F, F/M, Shhh don't question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose/Vriska kismesis makeouts.</p><p>Is there really anything else to say on the matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me, sure I make mistakes

The crunch of bones underneath your palm would be alarming in any other situation, but right now it gives you a grim sort of satisfaction. You’ve probably fractured a rib or two at most (assuming they even have ribs), but she won’t complain. Much. Besides, you know she heals quickly. She growls. More on the grounds of annoyance, rather than pain. The mouth that was nipping at your neck turns vicious, and she drags her fangs over your skin. A few drops of blood roll down your neck and into the collar of your dress, staining the pale purple fabric. You hope Kanaya won’t be too cross about it. You don’t care about a little blood stain here and there, but she obsesses over it, scrubbing the fabric threadbare. Eventually she just gives up and sews you another dress.

But enough thoughts about your matesprit. You’re supposed to be focusing on Vriska. You’ve been engaged in a heated blackrom makeout session for about five minutes at this point, her back against the cold metal wall of her room. You and your friends have yet to obtain rooms of your own on this small asteroid, so you’ve been sharing with the trolls. Kanaya’s room is usually where you dwell, but sometimes you give Vriska a visit. When John is out somewhere else, that is. He’s walked in on the both of you a couple of times at this point, his matesprit and good friend tangled awkwardly on the floor. His reaction is rather adorable (in your opinion), throwing his arms in front of his blushing face and babbling nervously until he’s fled the room.

Speaking of… The rapid thud of his yellow sneakers hitting the metal floor echoes closely, and you quickly pull yourself away from Vriska’s possessive embrace. You allow a smile to flit across your face when she whines, grabbing at your dress and attempting to drag you back. “Another time, dear. Maybe we should allow our wounds to heal before we tear each other down again.” You say as you jerk the fabric from her hands, blowing her a kiss as you slip out the door.

“But, Rose- That’s the _fun_ of it. And I know how you love a scar.” She calls out after you, the doors sliding shut and preventing her from adding anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I found laying around my laptop??


End file.
